1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to sprockets, and more particularly to split sprockets with quick locking mechanisms for use in a corrosive environment.
2. Discussion of The Related Art
Sprockets are commonly mounted on shaft elements of conveyor systems which are exposed to a variety of environments. Sprockets utilized in destructive conditions, such as in a waste water treatment system's corrosive environment, require periodic maintenance and must be readily removable from the shaft elements upon which they are incorporated. It is well known to use split sprockets in order to facilitate sprocket removal from shaft elements. Examples of split sprockets in the patent literature include U.S. Pat. No. 1,359,822 to Misener, U.S. Pat. No. 2,465,570 to Bocchino, U.S. Pat. No. 3,106,101 to Harriman, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,631,974 to Wiegand et al.
Split sprockets used in a corrosive environment often require the use of complex locking mechanisms, commonly made of expensive stainless steel hardware, for attaching two sprocket half members to a shaft element. Unfortunately, such prior art locking mechanisms increase a sprocket's weight and manufacturing costs, and the sprocket's half members are susceptible to corrosion which inhibits their removal from a shaft element. In addition, the complexity of these locking mechanisms reduces the efficiency at which a split sprocket can be assembled combination of factors reduces the split sprocket's efficiency and increases maintenance costs.
Thus, it would be desirable to produce a split sprocket with reduced weight and increased immunity to the effects from exposure to corrosive environments. Further, it would be desirable to provide a split sprocket with a locking mechanism which eliminates the need for expensive hardware, reduces manufacturing costs, and facilitates the assembly and disassembly of the split sprocket to and from a shaft element.